Magis dan Mesir
by Imorz
Summary: Mesir dan rayunya. Sekiranya cukup membuat Akaashi hilang arah. [ Untuk HAIKYUU PAIR PARADE 2018 ].


Haikyuu sepenuhnya adalah mahakarya Haruichi Furudate. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

Magis dan Mesir (c) Imorz

[ Haikyuu Pair Parade 2018. Minggu ke-3: Hari Berpetualang ]

* * *

Punuk unta tentu tidak senyaman jok empuk kendaraan besi. Bokong seperti berubah menjadi dataran rata, satu tarikan garis lurus; pegalnya setengah mati. Akaashi baru merasakan itu setelah berjumpa dengan piramida-piramida kebanggaan Mesir. Rupanya daya terik matahari pun tak mampu menyurutkan semangatnya menjelajah Mesir. Padang pasirnya yang membentang, seperti lautan, hanya saja berwarna kuning kejinggaan, seperti lembayung. Menghipnotis, menelan dunia. Mesir adalah representasi seni bahari yang tak mampu goyah diterpa zaman. Ia tetap kukuh dengan dirinya sendiri.

Akaashi pergi keluar Jepang bersama Bokuto Koutarou. Bokuto adalah satu-satunya manusia yang paling heboh saat melihat patung-patung batu besar yang duduk berjejeran. Ia mengucap kata hebat berulang kali, puluhan. Sedikit kerepotan saat Bokuto bilang ia ingin diam-diam naik ke patung tadi dan berfoto, di situ peran pembimbing tur sepenuhnya digantikan Akaashi.

Dan unta-unta yang mereka naiki. Hewan itu didandani dengan gaya apik. Kain oranye dengan motif gegatas di masing-masing punuk unta dan hiasan tali mirip pom-pom mancawarna. Gayanya menggerakkan mulut membuat Akaashi tertawa. Dengan unta, mereka mengelilingi perkomplekan piramida hingga tuntas.

"Besok, aku ingin kita mengunjungi Sharm El Sheikh."

Akaashi melepas topinya ketika senja mulai tiba. Ia menatap Bokuto.

"Apa itu?"

"Pantai."

Ia menggumam. Bokuto memeriksa ponselnya dan memamerkan foto. "Bukankah ini keren sekali? Aku langsung teringat film-flm timur tengah."

"Ya, itu bagus sekali."

Senja Mesir jelas berbeda dengan senja Jepang. Langitnya sama cantiknya dengan negerinya. Tapi panggilan rasa pegal pada bokongnya begitu mengganggu dan ia ingin segera cepat menuju penginapan; merebah, merangkum kegiatan hari ini dengan Bokuto.

Nyatanya, mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari satu jam. Akaashi terus memeriksa jam tangan, tapi persimpangan demi persimpangan, selalu ia temui jalan baru. Akaashi meneguk ludah, ia tersesat, kemungkinan, ia dan Bokuto.

"Bokuto-san, sepertinya kita tersesat. Bisa kau cek lagi petanya?"

Hening. Yang terdengar kiak burung.

"Bokuto-san?"

Mana pula orang yang bersamanya. Hilang bersamaan dengan senja. Ini bukan mimpi buruk, Akaashi tidak menginginkannya.

Ia hanya membawa tubuh dan pakaian. Dari awal, Bokuto bersedia membawakan tasnya, dan seluruh barang-barangnya ada di dalam sana. Termasuk, ponsel.

Mencari pertolongan pun agaknya percuma. Akaashi sama sekali buta dengan bahasa Mesir.

Ketika langit semakin menggelap, ada suara nyaring menggema, seperti sebuah panggilan. Para penduduk berbondong-bondong menuju ke satu titik, Akaashi lantas mengikuti. Ia berhenti di luar bangunan megah, diam sejenak, lalu duduk di antara tangga kecil. Menunggu pertolongan, entahlah apa pun itu, ia juga tidak terlalu berharap banyak.

Tidak sedikit orang yang berhenti dan menyapanya, memintanya masuk. Namun, Akaashi cukup tersenyum dan setia duduk di luar menanti. Bahasa tubuh menjadi modal utamanya.

Ia melihat ke belakang, pada para manusia yang berjejer rapi dan melakukan gerakan beriringan.

"Akaashi." Itu suara Bokuto. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Adalah anugerah. Padahal, Akaashi baru duduk beberapa menit yang lalu dan Bokuto sudah menemukannya. Ia lega bukan main.

"Bokuto-san." Bibirnya tersenyum.

"Ayo, pulang."

Akaashi memang tidak memberitahunya, tentang tersesat dan jantungnya yang seakan hilang dari lokasi. Punggung besar di depan itu sudah cukup membuatnya merasa nyaman dan melupakan kejadian tadi.

Mesir di malam hari tampak seribu kali lebih magis. Lampu-lampu dibungkus dengan wadah yang unik, hampir semuanya berwarna kuning. Akaashi menemukan banyak warna merah, kuning, dan jingga mendominasi, terutama motik gegatas. Khas sekali.

"Jika kau tersesat lagi, kita akan segera pulang dari Mesir."

Akaashi terhenyak. "Kenapa?"

"Mungkin Mesir kurang cocok denganmu."

"Bagaimana dengan Sharm El Sheikh?"

Bokuto diam, sedikit mendesis. Akaashi tahu, pergi ke Sharm El Sheikh masuk ke dalam daftar tempat yang sangat ingin lelaki itu kunjungi.

"Akan kupikirkan lagi, nanti."

Malam pertama mereka di Mesir tidak boleh diisi dengan kegalauan Bokuto, hanya karena Akaashi tersesat.

"Jangan begitu, Bokuto-san. Aku janji tidak akan tersesat lagi. Begitu pula Roma dan Indonesia nanti."

Bokuto menggumam.

"Apa itu sebuah iya?"

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana khawatirnya aku saat kau tiba-tiba saja menghilang!"

"Maaf, Bokuto-san." Akaashi justru tersenyum. "Berarti, Sharm El Sheikh masih tetap menjadi tujuan kita, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja!"

Sampai di penginapan, Bokuto masih giat menggenggamnya erat. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan untuk kedua kali. Mereka duduk di tepian kasur, bersama mengomentari foto yang mereka ambil seharian ini. Jendela dibiarkan terbuka, angin malam Mesir menyibak gorden penginapan. Akaashi berdiri dan berhenti di dekatnya, ia menatap keluar. Malam, Mesir, dan kemagisannya. Ia bersitatap dengan semua itu.

"Kita akan berapa lama lagi di sini, Bokuto-san?"

Bokuto mendongak, jarinya berhenti menggeser foto dari layar kamera. "Menurutmu?"

"Aku ingin selamanya."

Bokuto terkekeh. "Hentikan itu. Mesir memang punya daya pikat yang kuat, tapi hatimu jangan goyah secepat itu. Kita masih belum menemukan surga di belahan dunia lain. Siapa tahu berjodoh."

"Pesonamu sebagai kapten tim voli kita dulu masih melekat rupanya."

"Begitulah."

Akaashi tertawa halus. Gestur tangannya meminta lawan mendekat. "Sekarang, bagaimana caranya kita menghabiskan malam di antara rayuan negeri ini?"

Bokuto mendekat, menghimpit. Ia menutup jendela lekas.

Ia mencumbu sebagai jawaban.

.

.

.

Selesai.


End file.
